1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handles for shaving implements, and, more particularly, to a process for manufacturing two-shot molded cap for a handle that prevents water from entering a cavity in the handle during normal use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern shaving implements can include a plurality of blades disposed within a razor cartridge. The razor cartridge is, in turn, mounted on a handle during use. Some safety razors have a disposable razor cartridge that is removably mounted on a reusable handle while others have a handle and a razor cartridge that are manufactured as a single, disposable unit.
It also is known to place certain powered devices, such as a spinning eccentric weight that cause the shaving implement to vibrate, inside the handle. The powered devices typically provide some additional benefit to the end user. In most cases, the powered device requires the use of a replaceable (or rechargeable) battery.
Razors that employ a replaceable battery typically have a handle that includes a cavity into which a battery can be inserted, and a removable cap. Typically, the removable cap, when secured to the remaining portion of the handle, forms a seal around the cavity. The seal prevents water from entering the cavity, which can adversely affect the intended function of the battery and associated electronics. Currently, it is known to use, for example, an o-ring that is compressed between the removable cap and the remaining portion of the cartridge. However, the manufacture of an o-ring, and its placement on the handle during assembly is both costly and time-consuming.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the known shortcomings of the prior art.